Happy Birthday, Dad
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: Percy Jackson has turned 32 or maybe 39, I forgot (if my calculation are correct) His kids and wife play a prank on him to get him to his birthday party. Please enjoy. One-Shot.


**Future FIC. Please tell me what you think and also this might hold some spoilers for my story so read at your own risk.**

* * *

**3RD Person's POV **

She had to keep running. It was starting to hurt her thighs but she had to keep running. Oh man, if she was late...Fawn shivered. It was an unpleasent thought but she had to keep running. Two lifes depended on her running. Majorly hers but also another. Okay, she was being a bit selfish. She looked at her brother and sister, both whom were running besides her. Ocean looked like she was read to stop and take a brake and Luke had the most horrified face on. They had to get to their destination before _he _cought up to them and murdered them. They were supposed to get his attention but they went a bit overboard.

She looked behind her to see if he was catching up to them. She turned her head to it's normal state and made a right turn into an alley. Her brother and sister followed her and all three slammed their backs against the wall and took a moment to cacth their breath. Fawn looked over the corner of the wall and noticed that he wasn't after them. Fawn sighed in relieve and rested her back on the wall.

"I think we lost him."

"Eh, no you didn't."

The three kids jumped out of their skins as they heard his angered voice. Shakily, Fawn turned her head to look at him. His shoulder was leaned against the wall and his arms were crossed. Before they gave it a second thougth, Luke and Fawn turned around and started running out. They stopped when they heard Ocean yelp. They turned and saw that _he _had a tight hold on her arm.

"Let her go." Fawn said.

"Oh no." He growled "You three are in the trouble of your life."

Luke ran to him with his sword drawn. With the butt of his sword, Luke hit him on the chest as hard as he could. _He_ stumbled backward but managed to keep a hold on Oceans arm. Luke wasn't quick enough to escape into and _he _managed to grab Luke's wrist. With a tight squeeze _he_ managed to make Luke drop the sword.**  
**

"Fawn! Run!" Ocean and Luke screamed. "Tell mom we've been caught! Run!

Fawn shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving you guys."

"Stop with the dramatic crap and go tell her!"

"Fawn Sally Jackson! Don't you move a freaking muscle."

"And if I do, what?" She spat.

"I won't allow you to go to homecoming with Ethan next year." **(How to Build a better boy reference anyone?)**

Fawn growled. "But dad!"

"No 'buts', Fawn."

"If you can catch me then you can ground me."

She turned away and started running. Percy ran after her, or at least tried, but the kids stuck their heels to the ground. He glared at them thinking that would make them cooperate but they stood their ground. He growled in fustration.

"You two are so grounded."

With great difficulty he managed to somehow pick them both up and carried them to where his car was. He forced them get in. He got in the front seat and started driving. He looked at both of them through te rearview mirror.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ocean." He shook his head disapprovingly. "I expected this from Fawn and Luke but you...?"

"Sorry." She murmured.

Percy sighed. "I can't find your sister, do you know where she's going?"

"No." Luke said.

Luke did know, but he was supposed to keep it a secret until he or Ocean recieved the _TXT_.

His phone vibrated signaling a message was delivered.

_Fawn told me you go caught. I'm sorry guys, whatever Percy threatned to do, I promise I'll convice him to take it back. ;) Just keep him out a little longer._

Luke shivered as he thought of what the winky face represented.

_TMI, mom, TMI._

~~~Ten minutes later~~~

Ocean's phone starte vibrating just as their dad was going into the road that led to camp Half-Blood. The kids were doing whatever they could to prevent him from going there. Ocean opened the text that was sent to her.

_Bring him home. Operation Blue: Stage 2 is complete. It's time to get Operation Blue: Stage 3 in action. _

_Good. Dad is heading there anyway, we can't do anything more to prevent him from getting to camp. _

_Okey, you three did a good job. _

"Dad, Fawn's at camp."

Luke looked at Ocean as if she was nut. She showed him _The TXT _he nodded. Percy looked at the with a raised eyebrow through the rearview mirror.

"I'm already heading there." He said. "And why would you tell me that after insisting on not knowing?"

Luke and Ocean shrugged.

~~~Time Lapse to camp~~~

"Where is everybody?" Percy asked.

The kids shrugged when all of a sudden they heard a terrifying scream come from the woods. Percy and the kids took off into a run. When they got there they heard another scream coming from the conoe.

"Luke, stay here and find the person who screamed."

Luke nodded and Percy took off running along with Ocean to the Conoe lake. Luke took his phone out.

_Operation Blue: Stage 3.1 complete. I'm heading to the beach now. Ocean and Dad are going to the conoe lake as I type. :) _

Luke laughed as he sent the message and ran off to the beach. As Percy and Ocean neared the lake another horrified scream filled the camp. Percy growled silently and looked around as another scream filled the camp.

"Ocean, Luke around here." Ocean nodded as her dad went towards the direction of the Strawberry fields.

_Operation Blue: Stage 3.2 complete. Dad is going to the Strawberry fields. Mom, prepare your most horrified scream. I'm going to the beach now. Time for Operation Blue Stage: 4 to happen. _

As Percy neared the strawberry fields he heard a scream that he knew all too well. It was Annabeth. He turned around and ran towards the armory where he heard her scream for help. This time he heard the scream come from the cabins and that's where he ran to.

"Annabeth!"

"PERCY? PERCY! HELP! PERCYYYY!"

His heart was beating harder than he could have imagined as he ran towards the arena frantically looking for Annabeth.

"PERCY!"

He rand towards the woods and heard her scream again. He ran past Zeus's fist and past the laberynth and into the light of the beach. He heard Annabeth scream but she wasn't alone this time. He heard Luke, Fawn, and Ocean.

"DAD!/PERCY! HELP!"

His heart was upto his throat now, it felt like he couldn't breath, like he would literally die of worry. As he ran towards the fireworks beach he noticed that the screams were getting louder. All of a sudden he stopped dead in his tracks. His wife and kids were tied to different posts. Annabeth's face was beaten. She had a harsh bruse on her face and there was a swollen part of her forehead. Luke had blood dripping out his mouth and a lot of bruises on his face.

Ocean had a swollen black eye and there was a cut on her forehead and cheek. Fawn's nose looked broken and her arm looked a bit twisted. Percy's heart felt like it was being stabbed with a poisonus sword. Who did this and where was everyone?

Annabeth gave him a small smile. "You found us." She chuckled but started coughing harshly and soon, she was coughing blood.

"Annabeth..." He tried to take a step forward.

"NO!" All four of them yelled.

"Dad, don't. The mosnter set up a trap, there's a bunch of invisible wires." Luke said.

"If you step on them or pull them it's gonna shoot a bunch of arrows at you."

"But..."

"Look, Percy, we're okay"

"Annabeth, you're preagnent and you're beaten up, you are not okay." He said. "Neither are the kids. I'm going to risk it."

Percy got a feeling that Annabeth and the kids were really weak because they didn't argue. Slowly and carefully he took step forward and he felt something underneath his feet pop. He closed his eyes and prepared for the pain but instead he heard...fireworks?

He opened his eyes to see a bunch of campers jump out of the forest and scream, "Happy Birthday, Percy."

His mouth fell open. He turned to his head to look at where Annabeth and his kids were tied up to. The campers were untying his wife and kids. Some Aphrodite girls sorrounded them and when they broke their circle, his family was just fine. Not a scratch. Annabeth laughed at the look on Percy's face as she walked towards him.

"Happy Birthday Percy." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the lips and broke the hug.

"Happy Birthday, Dad." Fawn, Luke, and Ocean chrosued as they gave him a hug.

He was still not over his shock.

"Alright everyone! Operation Blue: Stage 4 is complete." Annabeth annoucned. "Leo start Operation Blue: Stage 5 please."

Leo, who was next to Jason, hit a button of his watch and suddenly tables with food poped up from under the ground. He hit another button and there was music.

Percy turned to Look at Annbeth. "But...you're not hurt...or in danger."

Annabeth laughed and kissed him again. "Of course not seaweed brain, it was all a prank to put more tension into the situation."

Percy sighed in relieve. "Good. Now, I can actually enjoy da kiss." He smiled at her. "The with a D-A."

Annabeth laughed at his use of grammar. Percy put his hands on her waist and leaned down to kiss her. This time the kiss was a bit longer and bit more passionate.

"Thank you wise girl." She smiled at him. "Alright people, let's have this party cause I did not have a heart attack for nothing."

Everyone laughed. Percy looked around until he found Fawn's boyfriend.

"Ethan, I want you two feet away from Fawn."

"What!" He asked. "What did I do?"

"Ask Fawn and remember, two feet away."

Annabeth laughed. "What did Fawn tell you."

"A lie that I hope won't happen until she's 59."

Annabeth laughed again and kissed his cheek. Some one poked his shoulder and Percy turned around to face Fawn, Luke, and Ocean.

"Happy Birthday, Dad."

* * *

**You have no idea how long this took me to write. My fingers hurt now really badly. Anyway, this is to celebrate Percy's birthday and this is a future fic obiously. Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
